In Another Path, In Another Time
by Pokibal2001
Summary: In the apocalyptic future where 10,000 dragons lay waste on all of Fiore, one celestial mage opened the path to create another timeline in an effort to alter destiny. But what if she sacrificed herself and let another, a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer, to go through the new path and save the future instead? Will he succeed in changing history?
**Fairy Tail: In Another Path, In Another Time**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **Ever**.

A/N: See below.

 _Chapter 1: A Ripple In Time_

* * *

"Reveal your identity. I've already revealed mine." Jellal demanded, successfully managed to track down the cloaked figure in one of the alleyways of Crocus.

The figure, whose back is turned to Jellal, slightly tilted his head upon hearing the voice of the Heavenly-body user. A voice that he had not heard in a while.

"…Jellal?" The person asked, a tone of recognition in his voice.

Said wizard did a double take as he recognises the voice.

'That voice!? Impossible, he should be with the other members of Fairy Tail!'

The cloaked figure turned around and revealed his face.

Jellal's owned face expression turned ashen white upon recognising the identity of the cloaked figure.

"No way, it can't be…!?" Jellal muttered under his breath in disbelief.

Even though the cloaked figure was not supposed to hear what Jellal was saying since it's too low for anyone to hear, he can still hear the words nevertheless.

* * *

Light starts to shine brightly as the doors slowly opened, everyone looking on in anticipation while Natsu continued to roll across the floor.

"But how?!" Charle exclaimed incredulously.

"Is it a trap?" Wendy asks.

As soon Natsu stopped rolling, he landed in front of a cloaked figure that was responsible for opening the door.

Everyone readied their stance upon the mysterious figure who is now gazing at them emotionlessly, his/her face expression covered under the shadow of his/her hood.

Natsu stared back at the figure curiously, who can't help but feel familiar with the mysterious person. As though he knew the other person very well.

"Ur… thanks but who are you?" Natsu asked the cloaked the figure.

After a few moments of silence, the dragon slayer decides take a sniff of the cloaked figure and made a double-take the moment he identified the smell.

"No way, what the hell!? It can't be?!" The fire mage cried out frantically.

"Natsu, what wrong!?" Happy asked worriedly.

The cloaked figure gave a melancholic smirk, amused at the salmon-haired boy's reaction while he could feel his own breathing shudder as he looks on to the remaining wizards behind Natsu.

"Lu-Lucy, everyone…. It's great to see you all again." The figure spoke, his voice full of pain and longing.

Soon, tears start flowing down his face much to the bewilderment of everyone present. In the past, he never cried so easily even during that one time when Mirajane forced him to chop onions as punishment for wrecking the guildhall. Alas, being a survivor of apocalyptic future where 10,000 dragons burned everything to ashes took its toll on his already grieving mind.

It doesn't help that the one person who sacrificed her life for him to close the gate to stop the dragons from entering the past is standing right in front of him.

"Wha-What the hell?" Natsu cursed out loud.

"What?! It's his voice!" Yukino exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't understand?" Mirajane said in confusion.

"Neither do I. What's happening?" Wendy agreed with the Take-Over Mage.

"Don't know." Loke replied, just as equally befuddled.

Lucy decides to step forward.

"Show us who you are." The celestial mage requested the cloaked figure.

Said figure finally opened his hood, resulting in Lucy to let out a horrified gasp.

Natsu is struck speechless, struggling to speak as he is unable to utter even a single word.

The moment the cloaked figure revealed himself, a familiar mess of spiky pink hair covered by dried blood and wet onyx eyes are shown.

"Na-Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed anxiously.

"Is that me!?" Natsu, who finally managed to shout out in disbelief.

Everyone stared on in shock as they saw what seems to be another of Natsu, his face covered by scars and specks of dried blood can be seen from his uncovered hands.

"Two Natsus again? Is he the Edolas one?" Happy asked.

"He's not. And I'm afraid it's not that simple." Lily disagreed.

Charle could only step back in horror, as implications of the other Natsu's presence here starts to sink in.

' _Natsu was never in my premonition… But does he know what happens? Could it be coming true!?' The white exceed thought to herself, horrified._

The other Natsu took the silence as his cue to speak.

"Please… You got to help me…"

Glistening onyx eyes stared determinedly at the shock-shelled group.

"If I fail… Everyone will die."

* * *

A/N: Hi readers! I'm sure that if you're familiar with me, you might've have known about my other story, _**'Shining Embers Of Destiny'.**_ Just to letyou know, this story has nothing to do with the aforementioned fanfic as I just want to satisfy my curiosity in a what if scenario where it was Future Natsu instead of Future Lucy who passed through the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time and I thought I might want to share this story with you guys.

As you can see, this story won't be long as I estimate it to be at least 4-5 chapters long and less then 1k words in each chapter. Sorry if this story is not exactly up to standard but this is just a side interest and my main focus would be on my other fic. Updates would be irregular and it depends if I want to finish this story or not.

Thanks for taking your time to read this fic :) See yah!


End file.
